Silent Night
by Ana Hazel
Summary: The Skywalkers celebrate the Festival of Life * This is set on my How I met your mother / Whispers of the Force AU, where the Skywalkers have Ben and a set of twin girls, Serena and Samira.


**Title**: Silent Night

**Author**: Hazel

**Genre**: mush, fluff

**Characters**: Skywalker family, OCs included

**Timeframe**: 34 ABY

**Summary**: The Skywalkers celebrate the Festival of Life

**Disclaimer**:The Star Wars Universe belongs to Mickey Mouse.

**Author's notes**: This is set on my How I met your mother / Whispers of the Force AU, where the Skywalkers have Ben and a set of twin girls, Serena and Samira.

* * *

**Silent Night**

_'Joyous are the Festival Weeks spent with one's family.'_ This was the sentiment lingering within Luke Skywalker's very being while he allowed every cell in his body to sigh in relief as he lied down on the couch after clearing a very messy living-room. The other sentiment was something more along the lines of _'finally some quiet'_, but the first one was king. No matter how loud and rumbustious his three kids could be, he wouldn't trade them for all the silence in the galaxy.

This had been a very long day, and to think it was only the first of the Festival of Life. Not that anyone would have remembered that by looking at the Skywalker family. No, there the celebration was already going strong, mostly because Luke and Mara had, contrary to custom, allowed their children to open their presents on the first day, rather than in the middle of the week like everybody else usually did. This was their family and it was their celebration, and it had been this way since their twin girls were born. On _that_ Festival of Life, their older son Ben had gotten himself all worked up and anxious at the thought of all the presents that awaited him that he was making himself sick, so the Skywalkers had allowed him to open a couple of presents early, in order to calm him down a bit. It had worked well, and so in the following year, they had repeated it, this time with the one-and-a-half year old Serena and Samira joining in. In the years after that, the new tradition settled - they let the children open the presents a day before they were supposed to. They reasoned that it gave the children more time to celebrate.

But this year, the bad weather they had been having had changed their tradition a bit. Seeing that it was impossible to let the children play outside and be distracted that way, the Skywalkers had made it up to them by letting the kids open their presents earlier than they ever had before, so in the first day of the Festival of Life, right after lunch, the family gathered around and the party was _on_.

It had been fun, Luke had to admit, it had been a whole lot of fun. The three children had spent the rest of the day running around and playing with their new toys. Ben, who was now seven years-old, had gotten an X-wing simulator - a new model that recreated the fighter flight and fighting capabilities through a helmet equipped with a holo display and interactive hand-held controls; while the four year-old girls had gotten what they called 'princess gear' - long pink dresses and crowns, a fully equipped makeup kit, and a fake holdout blaster, because they were the kind of princesses that could take care of themselves.

Luke chuckled when he remembered how Ben was trying to rescue his sisters from the big bad Darth Daddy and they insisted that they did not need to be rescued and could turn Darth Daddy back to the light by applying several tones of pink shade on his face. He was sure Mara had gotten a holo of the scene.

"What are you laughing at over there?" Mara's voice sounded from the living-room entrance as she walked back in.

"Pink shade," Luke replied as he welcomed to the couch.

Lying down beside him and let him spoon her, Mara teased: "You know, you still have some on your forehead."

"I'm sure it is on other places too." He said contentedly. "Maybe we should reinforce that 'gear' with some cleansing products."

"They're in there somewhere," Mara replied, letting him tighten his hold.

After a few moments of enjoying the silence, Luke asked: "Hmmm... Did they go to sleep okay?"

"Yes, they were beat. I couldn't get the girls out of the dresses, but I did manage to convince Ben to rest his helmet next to the bed instead of sleeping with it. I bet he'll put it on first thing in the morning."

"Probably." Luke agreed, smiling again. Even though Mara couldn't actually see his smile, she could feel it vividly through their bond.

They laid there quietly for a while. The room was warm and comfortable, and the only source of light was the one coming from the embers the fireplace. The bad weather outside had subsided and they knew the ground was covered in snow. Everything was quiet. It was like their very first Festival of Life together.

"Hey... do you remember when it was just the two of us, celebrating our first Festival Week together?" Mara asked after a while.

"Of course." They were so happy then. Finally together, newlyweds after a lifetime of loneliness, but he wouldn't go back to those days. Now, he was even happier.

"Yeah, me too." Mara stated, clearly sensing his last thought. "But right now, dear husband, there is one thing that would make me even happier."

"And what is that, my love?"

"Taking the rest of this party to bed. We have to do all this again tomorrow."

"But, you don't want to go to sleep already, do you? It's still early."

"What do you think? I just want to unwrap _my _present." Mara stated, taking his hand in hers and pulling him up and towards their bedroom.

Luke, on his part, was quite happy to oblige; he had some _unwrapping_ to do himself. After all, the morning was still a whole night away.

.

_* end *_


End file.
